As Fate Would Have It
by Singalong
Summary: Flight 1019 may be cancelled but there's still a job to do.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes fate changes things.

"Attention passengers' flight 1091 to Miami Florida has been cancelled. We apologize for the inconvenience."

The announcement went on but Lisa Reisert wasn't paying attention. Cancelled? She supposed she should have expected it; the weather outside had only become worse after she had checked in to the airport.

But what on earth was she suppose to do now? This day had been long with enough the funeral. Lisa had the routines of her daily to return to, this encumbrance just wasn't welcome. Now there was a whole new list of things to do, she needed to find a new flight home, she needed to call Cynthia, make sure things would be taken care of until she got back, she needed to call her father…

"Wonder never cease huh?" Lisa turned around to look at her Tex Mex seat mate. Jackson Rippner smiled at her as Lisa looked down at her drink.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just with the flight cancelled-"

"I understand."

Lisa folded her hands in her lap, "So what you going to do now?"

He shrugged, blue eyes downcast as he thought, "Go with the flow I suppose."

Nodding Lisa let her hand hover near her drink, she knew she needed to go and get things in order but at the same time she didn't want to leave Jackson. He was so nice, so charming. Lisa hadn't been able to help the hope that same how they would get seats together on the plane. Now that the flight was cancelled that hope was gone.

Should she strike up a new conversation? Should she just get up and leave?

Lisa stood, straightening her skirt she began to reach over to her purse to pay for the bay breeze. "Well it was nice meeting you, I'll just-"

"Let me." Jackson said, suddenly coming out of his stupor.

"No. It's fine." Lisa began feebly. Jackson wouldn't let her however and as he paid for both of them Lisa stood awkwardly.

"So, "Jackson said turning back to Lisa. " What's your plan now?"

Gathering her carry on luggage and purse Lisa frowned. "I'm not sure yet. But I do have some …"

A cell phone ring interrupted Lisa, but it was Jackson's.

"Calls?" Jackson finished for Lisa as he pulled out his cell. Lisa nodded as Jackson checked the screen.

"Well I guess I have one too, but stick around okay?" When Lisa hesitated he asked again. "Okay?"

Lisa finally relented as Jackson gave her a small smile and strode away, he held up a hand to motion that he would only be a moment.

With her cell phone in her hand Lisa sighed. Cynthia was going to flip. She knew she was. Slowly she dialed and reluctantly put the phone up to her ear as she looked past Jackson at the other passengers of flight 1019.

"Lux Atlantic Resort this is Cynthia."

"It's Lisa I've got some bad news."

Cynthia's perky voice dropped down a peg. "Oh, what is it?"

"My flights been cancelled so I won't be in for awhile. You're going to have to see Keefe fully settled in yourself as well for the duration of his stay. I'm sure he won't be here long." Lisa paused, and hearing nothing, took Cynthia's silence to be shock, "You'll do fine, we've been preparing for this. Keefe's staff is nothing like the Taylor's'. "

Hearing only the background noise of the hotel Lisa held back a laugh, " I promise you Cynthia-"

"No, its okay, I'm just… I'm scared." Cynthia sighed but then her voice grew perky again, "Your right, you've told me everything I need to do and I can do it!"

Checking her watch Lisa thanked her lucky stars that Cynthia was taking this better then she thought, "I'm glad Cynthia, well I'll try to check in again. I'll call back when I'm home."

"Good luck."

With a click Lisa hung up before dialing her father. As he picked up Lisa steeled herself, she'd been rather short with him before. But she hated being asked if she was okay, of course she was.

"Hey my flights been cancelled." Lisa said with out a preamble, "So I won't be home for awhile. And yes I'm okay."

Joe's warm, amused voice came in crystal clear, "I know Leese. So you know when you will be back?"

"Not yet, I was just about to go get some information or well something." Lisa said, relieved at her fathers reaction.

"Well keep me informed. Maybe it's a good thing your flight was cancelled; now I can pick up from the airport."

"But you lost your wallet." Lisa reminded him. She waved at Jackson who had finished his own call and was striding toward her.

Chuckling Joe coughed then said, "Yes your right, have a good evening. I love you."

"Love you too." Lisa said hanging up. Jackson stood silently next to Lisa, his arms folded.

Lisa turned to Jackson; she really needed to get going. She may not have been looking forward to the red eye flight, hell she had been dreading the flight home. But at the very least she would have been home.

"Honestly, it's been a pleasure. I had a wonderful time, but I ought to go find a new flight home."

Jackson nodded and smiled, "Sure, mind if I walk with you? I'd like to get out of here too."

Slightly uncomfortable Lisa nodded. They had to split up some time, but thus far nothing had happened she was bent on never letting herself… No she couldn't think like that.

"So what do you do?" Lisa asked as they maneuvered their way through the airport.

"I'm a manager. Government overthrows, high profile assassinations, the usual."

Lisa nodded, it had been awhile since she had really got into the flirting game but she could handle a few minutes of it. "So are you a spy or something?"

He shook his head, smiling lightly, "Nah."

"Hmm, hit man?"

Now Jackson laughed, "I'm a lousy shot."

Lisa took another stab at it. "Hmm, the Mafia?"

"The money's shit."

Lisa frowned a little at that. She generally wasn't too fond of swearing, she could handle it from people she knew. But Jackson she barely knew.

Nodding, Lisa sped up a little. "Um, okay, so why don't you just tell what you do?"

Jackson who had smiled at Lisa's obvious discomfort moved with little effort to catch up to her. "I already did."

"Okay, what you do is your own business. Just as long as your not…"

Jackson looked at her puzzled. Lisa stopped and sighed, she didn't want to get into trouble in the airport. "Hijacking a plane or something."

"Ah, no I'm not suicidal."

Lisa nodded her head again, tucking a curl behind her ear. She began to walk again, "That's good."

Jackson who had been watching Lisa move away from him with obvious amusement now caught up behind Lisa. "You know your right, most of the time it is my own business. But as fate would have it, my business is all about you."

Lisa stopped dead in her tracks, fear running through her. She knew she needed to run, scream, and get away from this crazy stranger. "What did you say?"

"You heard me."

Steeling herself Lisa began to move again calling after her, "Your right, I'm out of here."

"Alright, but I think first you should look at this." As Lisa turned to him, Jackson tossed a black item at her.

Catching it with the tip of her fingers Lisa felt as if all of time had stopped. It was her fathers wallet.


	2. Chapter 2

Whatever Lisa had been expecting, it wasn't this. The mere sight of her fathers black wallet with his initials in sliver stitching was enough to stop Lisa in her tracks. If Lisa had ever expected an interloper in her life she would have thought it would have been by force.

Yet the wallet that she now held limply in her hands was keeping Lisa fearful and silent. Whoever this Jackson Rippner was he was no ordinary man. He knew about Lisa and her father despite his earlier façade. His intentions were thus far intangible.

"J.R. Joe Reisert, your father yes?" Lisa looked up tears sparkling in her eyes as she fought to remain stolid in light of the man who stood next to her.

Softly she asked," Where did you get that?"

"Oh _I_ didn't get it. My associate grabbed off your dad's desk apparently next to your graduation picture." Startled at the mention of an associate Lisa said nothing.

"His initials, but gee mine too." Looking around hazardously Lisa was in agony to discover she and Jackson were for the most part alone. As it was the early hours of the morning the airport was mostly empty, the other passengers of the cancelled Miami flight were busy. The lights were dim, the airport silent. Rippner could not have chosen a better place to catch Lisa without anyone catching him.

Lisa made a move to get away with him with the wallet but Jackson put up a hand to stop her. "Jack Rippner. Credit card. License." He put on a light charming voice, "For some reason this rather inebriated girl whom I've never met before suddenly went crazy when I took out of my pocket." Lisa stopped dead in her tracks. Who would believe her? The wallet would be of no significance to anyone but her and Jackson knew it. She could not prove anything.

Unable to accept this Lisa tried to sidestep Jackson as she held back tears. "You tell anyone and your dad dies." He told her in a hushed voice. Lisa stood still again as Jackson took his place beside her.

Holding out his hand for the wallet Lisa reluctantly gave it to him. "What do you want?" Asked Lisa.

Jackson made a motion toward the flight gates, "First I want to sit down then we can get to business." Tightening her grip on her suitcase and purse Lisa made a move back to the gates. Each step was ethereal to her, this was not real, it couldn't be. Treading several steps behind, Jackson watched her like a hawk. When they finally sat down together Lisa turned to face him but he spoke first.

"I need you to call your hotel." Lisa opened her mouth to demand just what he wanted her to do Jackson was very pertinent," It's very simple. Just use your managerial pull to move Charles Keefe from room 3825 to suite 4080."

Leaning back in her seat Lisa began to vehemently shake her head so that her auburn curls shook to and fro." I'll leave the details to you. You just sell it."

He'd left out what would happen once she switched Charles Keefe's room but Lisa was no fool and she couldn't, no _wouldn't _do it, "You've got the wrong person. I don't have the authority to do that."

Smirking slightly Jackson replied, "Well, I happen to know that you do. You're the only voice who can get this done by the time I need it done."

He stood, straightening his coat and looking down upon her. Lisa remained in her seat, her hands clenched in her lap, her face pallid.

Jackson took on a burlesque look of benevolence, "Do you need me to write the number down?"

"No," Lisa snapped refusing to look at him.

Pretending to be puzzled Jackson sat next to Lisa. A small throng of people passed by the pair not noticing the terror in Lisa's eyes. To create the illusion of togetherness, Jackson moved even closer to Lisa hissing, "Well, then what's the delay?"

Filled with sudden repulsion Lisa moved away "So by changing Keefe's room, does that make it easier?"

Jackson sighed as he shifted to get a good look at her, biting his lip he began," Lisa, whatever female-driven emotion based dilemma you're dealing with right now, you have my sympathy." His voice took on a crisp tone," But for the sake of time and sanity, let's break this down into a little male-driven fact based logic. One simple phone call saves your dad's life. And it has to be made soon."

He said it as if they were making a business transaction. For all his words he hadn't admitted what the real plan was. Trying to remain placid Lisa's forced herself to say out loud what he was asking her to really do.

"You're going to kill Keefe aren't you?"

Jackson looked up at the ceiling as though resisting the urge to throw his hands in the air, "You know you really ought to be worrying more about your dad Leese."

Refusing to be swayed Lisa held her ground.

"How am I suppose to know he's okay, how do I know haven't hurt him?"

"He's fine." Jackson confirmed.

"Why should I believe that?" She asked intently. Jackson leaned forward again as though to whisper a forbidden secret.

"Well last call I got said he was sitting in the TV room eating leftover lasagna and watching the comedy marathon."

Lisa held up a hand to her mouth to muffle her screams, "Relax Leese by now my guy is probably back I silver Beemer, he's listening to a little smooth jazz while he sharpens his 12 inch k-bar." And just to make sure he'd gotten his point across, "That's a knife Leese."

Lisa looked straight ahead, but spoke clearly, "I want to talk to my father."

"Sure, after you make the call."

"No, I want to know he's ok right now or I don't call anyone." The pair locked eyes, and even though Lisa was literally shaking Jackson relented. He gestured to Lisa's purse with a hand.

Feeling silly that she even needed permission to call her father Lisa pulled out her cell phone with trembling fingers. Each number she pushed seemed to take an interminable amount of time but finally Lisa was placing the phone up to her ear. One ring, two, was he alive, what if he was bound and gagged while Jackson's associate held that twelve inch k-bar to his throat?

"Hello?" Joe had answered, her father was alive. Lisa looked back at Jackson with a kind of gasp of relief.

"Dad's it me." Lisa managed to choke out in a palpable gasp for breath.

"So did you get a new flight?" Her father asked casually.

Fully aware of Jackson beside her but unsure of how to alert her father to Jackson's machination Lisa struggled to find the right words, "No, um I just wanted to tell you it might take awhile so –"

"Honey I know you don't like it but are you okay?"

"I-" Caught up in a flood emotions, for no she was not okay, Lisa stifled back sobs when Jackson wrenched her cell from her grasp and turned it off placing it in his coat.

"I hope that satisfy's you because that's the best I can do, now here's my cell. We don't want your father calling back." Jackson said as he handed his small phone to Lisa

Why hadn't Lisa taken Jackson's stranger behavior before as a harbinger of things to come? Even before that why had she even allowed herself to talk to him at check-in? It slowly dawned on Lisa that he would have been an unwelcome intruder on her life even if she had discerned his flirtation as a danger to herself. But that meant all of this was meticulously planned, down to what someone could hold above Lisa's head to make her obey someone else's commands.

Because that notion was not one of solace Lisa did not notice when someone directly behind her spoke, she was too lost in misery," Hello."

It was Jackson who answered with an insipid smile, "May I help you miss?"

Lisa turned around in her seat, her eyes red from crying, to see a woman in white with a sun tanned skin and bleached hair standing behind them. "I'm trying to find a new flight but I need someone to help me with my luggage, "She gestured to several bags beside her.

Jackson who was staring at the woman did not say anything as she continued to smile blithely, "Did you want some help?" He asked at last when several moments had passed. Lisa who was sophomorically sniffling looked at Jackson with a jocular smile, "I'll wait if you like."

"I'd prefer you come with." Jackson said picking up one of the bags, to the woman he acridly asked, "How much carry on did you have?"

"This is it, but thank you so much, my nails you know, if we just go this…" As she led the way, backtracking so she could speak to Jackson _he_ looked back at Lisa. Although Rippner's expression was intangible his eyes Lisa could read crystal clear; make the wrong move and your father dies.

Lisa looked down; dragging her own carry-on she shifted through her purse while Jackson was preoccupied. He'd taken her cell, but she must have something else to write on or send a message with.

Nothing came to her, closing the purse as she walked Lisa looked around. Maybe she could attract a security guard or traveler; surely someone would notice her suspicious situation. As she did her best to think things through Lisa trailed behind Jackson and his adoring companion.

When she finally stopped a good twenty feet away from them Lisa listened to the sounds of the storm outside, she shivered to think what would be happening on the plane now. She didn't doubt Jackson's charm: somehow they would have ended up sitting together. And on a plane she would have no where to run. Run: if Lisa could just find someone, tell them about Keefe, the man outside her house, and Jackson then this nightmare would be over.

Without fully considering what exactly she was doing, knowing only that her mind was screaming that if could not see danger it would not be there Lisa ran. She didn't notice Jackson look around in time to see her run


	3. Chapter 3

**I was having a little trouble with this part, I mean Lisa won't really be able to get home in time will she? I also wasn't sure how to add in the elements of fear, saving someone you love, all that jazz. But then I managed to do it, so here it is. Enjoy!**

"Give me my pen back!"

"Make me."

The brothers glared at each other as the elder one Brian snatched his pen back. He knew he shouldn't have fallen asleep while waiting for their new flight the next morning but had thought perhaps Pat would leave his things alone.

"Don't have to be so protective of your stupid pen." His younger brother retorted leaning back in his seat. Sullen faced he watched his elder sibling put his headphones back on and begin to absentmindedly draw.

A sudden slamming noise and Brian looked up as Pat and his luggage was tipped over by a blanched looking women. "Hey!" He exclaimed pulling his headphones off as he stopped down to pick the cases up.

The woman was looking back over her shoulder, "I'm sorry, here," She frantically tried to pick up the baggage but was seemly too distracted to do it properly. Clambering back up she wobbled away dragging a suitcase behind her and looking around in every which direction.

Brian exchanged looks with Pat, "There goes your girlfriend." Brian sighed as he half heartedly punched Pat in the arm before putting his head phones back on again.

With every step Lisa took she felt certain she would feel Jackson breathing down her neck, his blue eyes burning with rage, her father's death well under way. Yet she had to take this chance, if she could just reach someone in time she could get Jackson arrested and she could save her father, as well as never switch Keefe's room. She just had to find someone, someone who could put a stop to this.

It had never occurred to Lisa to think too much about the security and politics before this. Security in airports and the hotel had been integrated into her life after 9/11, but it hadn't really affected her. Now that Keefe's life was danger and she need help Lisa was frustrated to see no security guards in sight.

She hadn't even really managed to get anywhere; she was still near most of the passengers of flight 1019. And who was she to put those innocent bystanders' lives in danger? Yet would they even care for her plight? In the world Lisa lived in did people stop to listen to the screams of others, even when they were in broad day light and think that perhaps they ought to help? For all that Lisa kept telling herself it difficult to still feel charity and compassion for those around her.

Lisa stood still, her legs cramping, her breath constricted. Lisa composed herself, she had to, and with a determined stride she moved again as hope leapt in her heart. A security officer was stranding mere feet away; a shining beacon of hope.

Opening her mouth, struggling to articulate what was happening to her the officer spoke to someone directly over Lisa's shoulder, " May I help you?"

The charismatic voice that replied ran Lisa's blood to the temperature of a morgue, "I was wondering if our luggage would be secure until out new flight."

"It shouldn't be a problem sir," The officer said turning his attention to Lisa, "Is that all?"

Lisa, shoulders sagging and stomach in knots shook her head. As the man moved away Jackson put his hand on Lisa's shoulder, "I didn't want things to get complicated."

Refusing to look at him Lisa felt tears well up in her eyes again while the familiar lump burned in her throat.

"I don't think you appreciate the gravity of what's going on." Jackson said, using his hand on her shoulder to escort Lisa to the side of a wall, out of earshot of anyone. Speaking lightly Jackson stood directly in front of Lisa," You are in a compromising position. I have my associate ready to kill your father if you don't cooperate, furthermore our flight was cancelled. You won't be able to reach either your father or your hotel in time to put a stop to what we're about set in motion."

Lisa stood nothing; looking past Jackson she saw only a blur. It mortified her that she'd seen any attraction in him before. She'd flirted with him, openly embarrassed herself in front of him. Now Jackson was trying to arrange a murder through her.

"Is my father still alive?"

Jackson swallowed, not looking convinced he'd gotten his point across, "Yes, but he won't be for long unless you make that call."

Not knowing to be relieved or not Lisa looked directly at him trying to decipher his expression. She had feared punishment for running away, the instant death of Joe, yet Jackson had done nothing. Lisa wasn't sure what to expect from him and she had no way of reading him.

She decided to push boundaries, "I want to call him."

Jackson's expression didn't change though his mouth twitched," No."

Fearing this meant that her father was in fact dead Lisa pleaded, "Please,"

The distinctive sound of Lisa's cell came from Jackson's pocket startled both of them. Exchanging looks Jackson pulled out Lisa's cell phone and attempted to turn it off. Lisa snatched it from him. It was her father calling her.

"Dad, is that you?"

"Your mom just called me. You didn't tell her your flight was cancelled?"

Lisa paused trying to discern if her father had yet realized that he was in fact in danger. It seemed he wasn't, if anything he sounded slightly annoyed with Lisa, "You can't go and worry your mother like that, she's going to think something's wrong. If I didn't believe you I'd have thought you were in trouble after your last call cut off."

Ah the irony of it all, Lisa had finally convinced her father she was all right and suddenly everything was not all right. Jackson crossed his arms and watched Lisa ever so wary. Lisa bit her lip, "I'll call her now dad."

"No Leese, don't bother. It's all right now. Frankly I can't wait till your back and all the confusion can end." He hung up.

Lisa held her phone up to her ear then slowly lowered it and clutched it in her hand; Jackson pulled out his own cell and held it out. "We switch, we make the call and everything can finally be finished." Sniffling Lisa looked at him, at the phone he was offering her and finally her luggage.

It happened in a flash. Grabbing Jackson's cell phone Lisa threw her suitcase at Jackson and turned on her heel. She ran, looking over her shoulder every few seconds. Lisa's panic made her careless and she chose to run into a darkened part of the airport rather then the area where the other passengers of cancelled flights were grouped.

Stumbling Lisa fell sprawled on the ground, her right ankle in pain from the unexpected fall; she stood again testing her weight on it. It was still okay, gathering speed Lisa hurried through looking for where other people were.

It was late at night, few red eye flights flew these days and parts of the airport were darkened to save power. No one was in the area, just small closed up bars, advertisements and rows upon rows of chairs. Lisa turned heading back to the gate she'd originally been in.

In the entry way out of the hall Lisa spotted Jackson standing there. He was waiting for her to run again.

Rebecca was feeling disappointed. She had really been looking to spending the rest of the summer with her father in Miami. Now that the flight was cancelled she was going to have to wait for her mother to come pick her up. She would have a new flight later.

But still, it was disappointing. Kicking her pink duffle bag listlessly Rebecca looked up a dark haired man and curly haired woman entered from the darkened part of the airport. She didn't like to think what they'd been doing in there. Folding her arms she watched as they took seats a little ways away from the other disgruntled passengers who were busy either going home and arranging new flights home.

The man leaned in on the woman, thinking he was going to kiss her Rebecca looked away. Her curiosity got the better of her. Swinging her head around so quickly her blond braids swung with her Rebecca watched in time as the man head butted the woman. Startled Rebecca jumped up watching as he carefully lowered her onto the seats so she was laying down waist up.

She should tell someone, that wasn't normal. "Excuse me," Rebecca said to the woman sitting next her. The bleach blond looked up as she shuffled through her new flight information.

"That man," Rebecca pointed to the dark-haired man, "I think he did something to that woman."

The blond sniffed and turned her head in time to see the man smooth back the woman's hair, "She's sleeping."

Rebecca did her best not to sigh as the woman returned her attention else, "But-"

"Rebecca!"

"Mom," Rebecca stood quickly as her mother hurried in smiling sadly, "That man-"

"I'm sorry your flight didn't work out, we'll send you out tomorrow." Her mother began hurriedly as she picked up Rebecca's duffle.

"That man over there, he hurt that woman," The little girl said, desperate to get someone to understand. To her shock her mother smiled, "You must be tired, come on lets get you home."

Reluctantly Rebecca allowed herself to be led out of the airport, but she knew what she saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**I thought about adding the view of the Keefe family in here, but then I realized I don't like the Keefe family so I didn't add them in. Anyway I hope this okay, I'll finally be adding action in the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. **

_Joe Reisert was getting sick of the comedy marathon. It wasn't that funny. But that wasn't the real reason he was sick of TV that evening. Joe was worried about his daughter, about Lisa._

_What was wrong with her? Lisa didn't use to act so rash, she was very meticulous, very assiduous. Maybe it was the after effects of the rape, she was traveling by herself, and her grandmother had just died. He had insisted Lisa go to counseling after the rape but lately she had stopped. Joe would sign her up again when she got back._

_A sudden noise distracted Joe as he sat in his comfortable old chair in the sitting room. What was that?_

_Walking to the front door Joe warily opened it to reveal an empty entryway. Ah, it was only the paper. Stooping to pick it up Joe watched as the car that had delieved his paper drove away. Behind it was a BMW. _

_The paper held limply in his hands Joe studied the car. If he was younger and more imaginative he would think that the man sitting in the car was contact killer or someone sent to kill him. But no he was too old for that and real life was scary enough. Even the news in the paper scared him. _

_Shutting the door Joe headed back to his chair and settled in. The comedy marathon was better then nothing. _

For a moment all Lisa heard was voices.

"If we get a new flight in time we can head straight to my mothers and then to the wedding I'm sure-"

"Stop taking my pen you-!"

"This is horrible; Fresh Air is certainly going to hear about this!"

It was all so very strange, Lisa felt so calm, so relaxed. Yet something was gnawing at her core. It was terror and panic. But why should she be afraid?

Lisa shifted her position. What had happened? Had she fallen asleep? All she knew was she resting on someone shoulder and that felt she safe and secure. Or at least that was the feeling she wanted. She was so tired; it was so inviting to sink back into a black oblivion. But now the gnawing feeling was stronger.

Lisa sat still, her eyes closed. Her flight had been cancelled; she'd been talking to Jackson… Lisa opened her eyes and groaned. Her head was one big dull thudding ache, her conscience and the choices that lay before her bleak, she remembered everything perfectly now. But she was still lying on **his **shoulder

Sitting bolt up right Lisa instantly regretted it. He'd knocked her out! Jackson had led her back to the terminal gate with out a word. Lisa who'd been sure he wasn't going to do anything to her was shocked when he suddenly leaned in front of her. She'd assumed he wouldn't hurt her in public until her vision had gone black.

"It's really time to straighten up and fly right Leese." Holding up a hand to her head Lisa turned to see Jackson looking her, bemused but dead serious.

Swallowing, still horrified by the new realization that Jackson was deadlier and more dangerous then she'd known Lisa said nothing. As she rubbed her temples Jackson leaned forward beside her to rest his elbows on his knees and with that his head on his hand. He looked straight ahead rather then at Lisa.

"You tried. You looked for all the ways out. Now is the time to comply with what I want and in turn your fathers life shall be saved. Isn't that good enough for you?"

Lisa rubbed her eyes; the lights were still dim in the airport, what time was it?

"Did you hear me?"

Her luggage was gone, as well as her purse. Puzzled by this Lisa looked under her seat and around them. There was a jingling noise, Lisa turned to see Jackson dangling a locker key in front of her. He'd put her things in storage.

"Why can't you just comply?"

Mimicking Jackson's position Lisa held her own head with both hands as the pain grew stronger at the notion of what she was being asked to do. Finally she whispered, "I know him."

A sigh, "Know who?"

"Keefe, he's a really decent man."

Jackson folded his arms and sat back, "Well sometimes bad things happen to good people." There was a pause, "Like you."

Her breath caught in her chest, Lisa said nothing as she looked back at Jackson.

"You know I've known you for awhile now Lisa. . . Before tonight, I mean. And as far as I can tell your life revolves around your job, the occasional cocktail at the corner café, the classic late night movies. Oh, and scrambled eggs at 3 am."

Lisa looked away. Part of her was helplessly fascinated; the other part of her revolted that she'd confirmed he had indeed been following her. It embarrassed her that she'd made such a fool of herself in front of him. He knew perfectly well what her drink preference was, for the love of god he even knew well enough to tell her that she was too job oriented.

Jackson wasn't finished though, "What turned you into such a loner? Was it your parents divorce?" Lisa felt her self curling into a ball, if he started recounting the rape she thought she would die of shame, "Oh wait did someone break your heart?" Lisa felt her shoulders tighten as he said nothing else, Jackson was waiting for her.

Perched on the edge of her seat Lisa forced herself to remain stolid, "I have to go to the restroom."

Jackson tilted his head in response; Lisa relented, "Okay. You got me. I'll make the call when I can make the call. But right now you have to let me go."

She was good at lying, she did it all the time, "Okay, I trust you." Jackson nodded to the bathrooms; Lisa stood shakily and headed straight to them. She didn't want to run anymore.

The bathrooms were even more dimly lit. The place itself was fairly large and empty. Standing in front of one of the various mirrors Lisa waited for someone to come in, no one did.

Allowing herself to sink to the ground Lisa cried. She cried because of everything that happened to her. Lisa cried because she could not scream. Lisa cried because she could see no way out this, she had nearly lost herself when she realized something.

_"Always look forward,"_

Falling to pieces was not an option. She could not give up. Her family had taught her that, she had learned that in her job. She was after all, a manager too. She was a survivor, she was a daughter of a loving father, and she was Lisa Reisert. It may seem Jackson had the upper hand but Lisa still had yet to make that call.

She'd been tricked; Jackson had realized she was missing the romantic element in her life even if he had not known why. He'd stalked her, he had Joe hostage. But he was also human, just as much as Lisa was. It sickened her to realize he perhaps had actual feelings for her, but he was also self confident and a little desperate to get the call done.

She could use all that against him.

Buying an aspirin from the one of the vending machines Lisa took it and went to wash her face and hands in the sink. She was lost in thought. Soap was a funny thing. She needed to distract Jackson from the call to the Lux Atlantic. There was still the issue of Jackson's dog outside her house. Soap was a funny thing. How come no one noticed her get knocked out? Soap was-

Glancing at the mirror Lisa felt inspiration strike her. Someone was bound to come into the bathroom and Jackson wasn't allowed to.

When her masterpiece was completed Lisa washed her hands and bounded to the door. Hopefully someone was take it seriously.

The lights inside the bathroom really were dim Lisa thought as she headed back to the exit someone could be lurking in the shadows and she would never know.

"I wondering-"

Lisa screamed. It was really her fear that gave her away. Driving her backwards into the bathroom Jackson clamped his hand over Lisa's mouth as fear over took. She fought wildly and managed to dance backwards further into the bathroom.

Jackson had seen the words written across 4 mirrors. He looked back at Lisa and grabbed her wrist. "How creative, you get a gold star."

"Let me go-"

Suddenly Lisa was swung around back into where the counter and the side of the wall met. A paper towel holder banged into Lisa's head.

"Please just stop whoever's at my dad's house."

He made a noise that could have been laughter. "I already have by intercepting these little communiqués, if any one would have succeeded our guy in the BMW would have known about it." Jackson gripped her chin with a hand, "So do your dad a favor and stop gambling with his life."

How had Jackson Rippner come to this? Lisa wondered. The persona he had first presented her with should have been his real self. Was he as hopelessly trapped in this situation as Lisa was?

She gathered up her courage, offered him a chance," You don't have to do this, any of this,"

Jackson looked at her; he didn't exactly scoff or jump at her sympathy. Lisa realized getting out of his line of work wasn't piece a cake, his whole life was probably intricately lined but still-

Lisa was slipping down, she couldn't find proper footing with her heels and besides he was so close, none of this should be happening. Jackson wasn't responding.

His attention was else where. Slowly he pulled her shirt down a little, just to reveal something that had attracted his eye. It was her scar.

"Did someone do this to you?"

The tables were turned, now Jackson had Lisa on the spot. Couldn't he see how painful it was for her? The scar had long since healed but she felt the pain. "No."

His blue eyes grew colder, "Is that what it is?"

She was sliding down; she could feel it, why couldn't he just look away? Jackson leaned over her a little more to compromise for her practically sliding under him.

"No," It was hard to speak, she felt so ashamed, and he knew perfectly well what must have happened.

"You what I think?"

Lisa was suddenly lying on the floor, Jackson on top of her, throttling her. Lisa grasped his jacket then his hands as his grip grew tighter. His combined weight and pressure on her throat was unbearable.

"You know what I think?" Jackson was hissing in her ear. If this was his way of showing Lisa sympathy she didn't like it, "I think you're not such an honest person after all. Because I followed you for eight weeks now and I never once saw you order anything but a fucking sea breeze!"

He was punishing her because she lied in self defense? He was risking being caught while choking her on the floor all because she ordered a different beverage then her usual preference?

Lisa frantically tried to use her legs to push herself off the ground but soon gave up; instead she pulled at Jackson's hands. He was going to kill her; she was going to die lying on the floor while he strangled her. "I can't breathe… I can't breathe…"

Suddenly his hands disappeared and Lisa was left lying on the ground. Curling into a ball and massaging her neck Lisa watched as Jackson began to clean each mirror in the row.

"I never lied to you Leese? Know why?"

Lisa pulled herself to the wall shivering and still gasping for air.

"Because it doesn't serve me. We're both professionals when we have the will and means to follow through. And when we don't our customers aren't happy and when they're not we suffer and our lives go to shit."

Jackson threw the paper towels away and got down on his knees near Lisa who pulled away. "We're not going to let that happen, are we?" He pulled Lisa's face towards him and stood.

Was he talking about them both or just himself?

Jackson held his hand out to Lisa. If she took it would he resume his strangle hold on her? Reluctantly she grasped his in return. Jackson pulled her up and smoothed her hair.

"Are we?" He repeated solemnly.

Lisa smoothed down her skirt and refused to look up. Again her head was pulled up as Jackson used one hand to tilt her head up, the other to pull her closer to him so she wouldn't pull away.

"No."

Darkly Jackson said, "Peachy." Releasing Lisa he strode to the door to make sure no one would see him exit the women's restroom.

Seeing Lisa stand there where he had left her as though she were a docile kitten he added, "Thanks for the quickie."

As the two walked back to their seats Jackson looked over at Lisa, "I don't lie Leese, I've said it before. If you had just cooperated over this would be over. But no, you had to turn this into a little sojourn."

It took Lisa a moment to realize he was pleading with her. Lisa looked back at er captor and stalker and realized she felt sorry for him. She was tired of all this. Lisa remembered how she'd felt resting her head on his shoulder and felt a shiver run down her spine.

He'd choked her inside a bathroom not ten minutes ago.

But he trusted her, liked her even. Lisa knew she could use this, because he needed to her make that call she had one last chance to prove she wouldn't try to avoid it.

Several minutes Lisa found herself sitting down once again with Jackson. He was holding out his cell phone out to her. There was no way around it; she was going to have to make the call.

"It's time." Jackson said after dialing the Lux Atlantic. Lisa put his cell to her ear and tried to steady herself, she didn't want her voice to shake or reveal a fraction of emotion.

_The phone was ringing. Dashing in her heels Cynthia rang to fetch it. "Lux Atlantic Resort this is Cynthia."_

"_Cynthia, its Lisa,"_

_Cynthia perked up, things had been going great so far, "Oh hey you, I called your cell but there was no answer. So I guess you still need that favor huh?"_

_Bending over the counter Cynthia picked up a pen and notepad. There was a pause on the other line. _

"_I was talking to Dan Young down in eminence and there's a problem with the plumbing. So if anyone uses the bathroom-"_

"_The shit hits the fan." Cynthia said nodding, "So, what room do we move him to?"_

_Once again a pause, "4080." Cynthia scrambled to write it down; this meant a whole bunch of things needed to be changed. _

"_Ah Leese, how am I going to explain this to his-"_

"_You know, your right, his people won't be happy. So just tell them I authorized it." Cynthia nodded as she put the phone on her shoulder. _

"_There's so much to do, I have to go."_

_Cynthia put the phone down and back into its cradle. Dan wasn't there, so why had Lisa referred to him? Surely she knew that. Shrugging Cynthia went to make the arrangements for Keefe_.

Lisa held the phone to her ear even after the call ended. That was that.

"Outstanding." Jackson said with a weary sigh, "We're close."

She turned to Jackson and held his cell out to him, it was still open. He glanced at it then at her, "What?"

"You know what. My dad, make the call." Her hand shook, but she closed her hand on the phone as he tried to take it. "You're part of the deal." Lisa said as she allowed him to pull it from her grasp.

Jackson looked at it then put the phone away.

"You promised." Lisa accused in a hushed tone, Jackson leaned forward.

"I still need you," Lisa shook her head," I'll keep that promise as soon as the job is done I get confirmation I'll call my guy. Soon it'll all be over, the Keefe's will be history, and your dad will be safe-"

Startled from her stupor Lisa turned to face Jackson who said, "What?"

"You're going to kill his family too?"

Jackson shook his head and swallowed "Someone wants to send a big brash message, that's their business. I do my part and move on."

Lisa felt tears well up, she sniffled loudly. She had literally sold her soul to save her father. Jackson hadn't been fair; he hadn't revealed she'd be killing children! Furthermore she knew Keefes wife was pregnant again. Her heart was wrung at the thought of having to decide others fates.

Fate. Why had it done this to her?

She had never wanted any of this, when she had gone to her grandmother's funeral that morning she hadn't thought her evening would be this kind of nightmare. Always look forward, what a joke. She only got to look forward to death and Jackson Rippner bringer of unfair business.

Lisa felt a sob rise in her throat. Jackson who was looking pensive put his finger to his lips.

"Lisa, sh."


	5. Chapter 5

**screams with mad laughter It is complete! After having writers block I have finished my story. Now I know there is still some lingering questions and that my Jackson needs some work his character eludes me so... as well my action sequences need some help… but its all good. Enjoy. **

It was getting light out. The storm had moved on to reveal a light blue sky as the sun began to rise.

Lisa chose to watch the sky outside rather then watch as the airport slowly filled with people. The first flights were departing. The events of the previous evening seemed to have stretched over several evenings.

"Do you want some coffee?"

Lisa looked around as Jackson tilted his head to stare at her, "Oh so I get a choice now?"

"In terms of coffee yes."

Lisa shook her head," No thank you." Folding her arms she continued to gaze out the window. Jackson shifted around in his pocket to pull out a new flight ticket and pass. Dully he handed it to Lisa. "I got them while you out."

Lisa grimaced at this but accepted them anyway. 6:35, it was soon.

"_Here comes your girlfriend."_

_Brian hated how immature his brother could be. Checking his watch Brian made sure not to watch the curly haired woman pass him by, a man leading her. _

"_Aw, why didn't you say hi?"_

_Brian rolled his eyes and opened his notebook. Sitting on the plane with Pat was going to be bane of his existence within the next hour. At least he could draw to pass the time."Hey what did you do with my pen jackass?" _

_Pat looked up, "I didn't do anything."_

"_That's bull; you've been stealing my pen all night."_

"_Well I didn't this time."Sighing Brian looked on the floor for his writing utensil. It wasn't anywhere, where had it gone?_

Lisa and Jackson had barely sat down at the new flight gate when an eagerly grinning woman came up to them.

"I can't tell you how much I've been enjoying this book. It's gotten me through this long night."Jackson, who was smiling, glanced at Lisa. "I'm glad," She managed to spit out.

The nice old lady continued, " I had no idea this would be so much work though, there's all these surveys that you fill out about yourself before you go on to the rest of the book."

"Yeah, but it pays off I promise you."

The nice old lady nodded and waved with the doctor Phil book in her hand. Slowly she ambled off. "Er..." Jackson cast a puzzled look at the woman.

"I gave her the book earlier. She's a huge doctor Phil fan." Lisa explained, smiling in spite of herself. "Oh I saw that, very nice of you."

Lisa suddenly cast her gaze downward at the flight information. She'd already read it backwards and forwards. But she didn't want to have normal conversation with Jackson Rippner, not after all he'd done to her. She didn't understand how he could seamlessly switch personas as though it were nothing.

"I was wondering," Lisa began, "if I would be able to retrieve my baggage."

Jackson considered it; he couldn't really leave her possessions behind. "If I get it for you will you still be here when I come back?" Doing her best to appear obsequious Lisa nodded. "I'll come right back okay?"

"Okay."

&(&(

_Hi, welcome to the Lux Atlantic." Cynthia hurried to shake everyone's hand and final met Keefe's head of security. "Welcome to the Lux Atlantic. Here are all your keys. We're putting you in suite 4080." She paused and added breathlessly, "Manager got that approved."_

_The man glanced back at Cynthia," 4080? We're in 3825." He said tonelessly. _

_4080. Beautiful suite." Cynthia said with a blithe smile. _

"_We're always in 3825." He replied blank faced. Cynthia swallowed. _

"_Except, we've got a bad plumbing problem in 3825." Cynthia made a quick motion with her hand, "4080 toilets are good."_

_The man turned to the Keefes, "They want us to switch rooms. We made redundant reservations. We can go to the Hilton. "_

_Charles hesitated, his wife broke in. "Charles. The kids are exhausted."Again Keefe hesitated," Who made the approval?"_

"_Lisa Reisert." Cynthia said hoping the mention of Lisa would smooth the whole thing over. It did, "It's OK, I know her." Keefe turned to his security and nodding, shifting his son who lay on his shoulder. The man sniffed. _

"_We need to sweep the room."Keefe nodded. "Well, get on it." _

_As the party went off Cynthia hurried after them doing her best not to fall over in her heels. That went well._

&(&(&(&

"_Yes, sir." The guard stepped up to head security officer as they gazed out at the Miami waters. "Anything?" He asked. _

_He pointed at an object in the sparkling waters, "Not much. A yacht. Out there. Fishing, I think."The man stared at it for moment. It seemed pretty far off, but it was no use taking chances, "Call it in." He said turning away_

"_Right away."_

&$

When Jackson came back he launched right into their preordained schedule, "We kill ten, 15 minutes till I get the call

That Keefe's been taken out. And then I walk outta your life."

Lisa tightened her grip on her reclaimed luggage, "Once I'm outta your line of sight, I'll call off Mr. Killer from outside Dad's and then you're free. Free to yell and scream, call your dad, tell him to run to the neighbor's. Sound good?"

Lisa's eyes were trained on the morning news report detailing Keefe's travels around the Southern states, she swept her gaze to Jackson, "Whatever you say."

His response was almost playful, "What, no questions?" Wryly she said, "What good have they done me so far?" "Best question you've asked all night." Jackson said at last.

Lisa lost in her thoughts and plans didn't reply. Suddenly she turned, "I have another request."

"And that is?"

"Call off the hit man now."

"Why should I?'

"I have nothing left, I've done what you want, I'll wait with you until you get that call but please-" Lisa broke off afraid her pleas wouldn't work. She'd thought that she'd developed some kind of trust with Jackson. She had no other way of making sure her father stayed alive.

But to her surprise, "All right, this time, I trust you."

&&

On the yacht, _Rapture_, its owners waited patiently as the coast guard performed a thorough search. "It's all clear down below."

The head of the team turned to the boat captain, "Catch much today?" The man grinned and adjusted his sun glasses, "Not yet, sir." As the men prepared to leave the last one turned to the captain, "Sorry for the intrusion, sir."

"Hey, no problem." The man said waving them off. ou guys have a good one."

"Thanks."

"Good luck, fellas."

"Thanks."

"Thirteen, sergeant one on central." As the boat sped away the man turned to his comrades, "All right, we're clear. Let's go."

&&

The head Charles Keefe's security was satisfied. Turning to his aide he said," Coast Guard says its all clear."

&&

4080 really was a beautiful suite. As the Keefe's reluctantly let their children run to the balcony they walked silently after. "Come on!" Their eldest daughter called to her brother.

Mrs. Keefe was wary, "Danny! Slow down, honey." Keefe hurried after his wife, the Miami sunshine shining down on his family. "Kids, be careful."

Over his shoulder Keefe heard his guards, "Keep two on the roof, two downstairs." Tentatively his wife grasped his shoulder, "Fantastic."

Nodding he said," Nice." Smiling his wife turned to their children as they stood looking at the yacht that was fishing in their line of sight, "Isn't this nice?"

&&

It was time; her stomach twisting Lisa positioned her luggage and purse carefully at her feet. Jackson sat next to her pensive, his hands in his lap.

"It happened in a parking lot."

Jackson's head swiveled as he looked at Lisa, she clarified by saying," The scar. Two years ago." She shook her head, her eyes closed at the horrific memory," In the middle of the day." Shaking her head now at how ridiculous that sounded even now she continued," He held a knife to my throat the whole time."

The pen was grasped in Lisa hand, the pen itself held at the ready as thought whirled through her mind like bits of sand in an hourglass. Could she really do this Jackson? He was no immediate threat to her, he was not physically attacking her that very instant. It was difficult for now Lisa to think deeply about her plan.

Jackson, both her tormentor and someone who understand her in ways she didn't even understand herself. Could things have ever turned out differently? By doing this did that maker her any better then him. After all she was a liar, she used alcohol sometimes as something to hide behind, and she was about to attempt to…

Pushing all her misgivings away Lisa smoothed a hand down her skirt as she spoke softly, memories flooding her mind," Ever since, I've been

trying to convince myself of one thing, over and over."

She heard Jackson breathe; it startled her to realize that he understood what she'd been through. "That it was beyond your control." He said softly. But as much as he thought he knew her Lisa Reisert had more then one dimension. "No."

Jackson looked back her, puzzlement at this conundrum filling his brilliant blue eyes; Lisa steadied her voice," That it would never happen again."

He gazed at her one moment longer before leaning back and looking up as he settled back in thought. Before she lost her nerve Lisa swung her pen up ward in one upward arc.

Gasping at the object she'd stuck in his throat Lisa forced herself to move toward him and snatch his cell phone. Wobbling as she backed away Jackson glared daggers at her as he fought rage.

Lisa turned and ran but not before Jackson threw himself from his chair and grasped her ankle. Lisa and Jackson both sprawled forward.

Lisa ran leaving him behind.

"Excuse me." Lisa said pushing herself through a group of tourists. Trying to keep a hold on Jackson's cell Lisa bumped into another man, "Lady!" Yelling over her shoulder Lisa shouted," I have a flight to catch. Sorry."

Assured that she was far away from Jackson she pulled out his cell phone. Her own phone was dead, that was why she'd left it with Jackson along with her purse and carry on luggage.

The phone had no signal.

"No, shit!" Lisa exclaimed then nearly dropped the phone. She could see security guards running straight toward her. She'd needed to find someplace where she could properly place a call.

(&(&(

"_You all right?" The bleached blond kneeled near the hurt man. Jackson gave a kind of sigh and looked up at the woman and cocked his head to one said as if to say, what do you think?_

_The woman screeched, leaning back on her heels and looking around at the others around them, "Oh God! We need help here!" She looked around wildly as Jackson tired to push away her sympathetic arm," Is anyone a doctor!"_

_Annoyed Jackson pushed himself to his feet and pushed the woman out_

_Of his way, a mirror, he needed a mirror. Yes, Lisa would have one. Pulling it from her purse he threw the bag aside and examined his throat. _

_Watching the man with the pen in his throat Pat turned smugly to his brother, "There goes your pen, dude."_

_The bleached blond continued to shriek as she hovered around Jackson who was doing his best to control his breathing, he'd had wounds on the job before but nothing like this. "We need an ambulance! Someone has to stop that woman, she stabbed the guy!"_

_Oh great, security. _

"_We have an emergency. Security to the M-2 gate. Attention, Security. Request for assistance, code three, gate M- . Security, code three. " _

"_Sir!" Jackson whipped around as a young airport employee tugged the mirror from his hands. She gasped at the grisly sight but regained her composure,"OK, we have a doctor for you."_

_Jackson was startled to see the angry man from check in. Unable to contain himself the man rolled his eyes as Jackson resisted the urge to choke him. "Don't speak. You don't wanna damage your vocal cords." As he put on his glasses, swiping a hand at the same time to get the bleached blond away from them he added," it doesn't look bad. It's your windpipe. It's not dangerous really. "_

_Hearing these happy words Jackson ripped the pen from his throat," No, don't!" _

_The frantic young woman dashed around awkwardly in her heels, "Sir. Sir!" _

_Jackson tried to push through them, he needed to get Lisa back, and he needed to make sure he finished the job. Forget the fact he had a gaping wound in his throat and airport security hot on Lisa's trail. _

"_Hey, you need a hospital!"_

"_You're going to have to fill out a report to the police!" _

_Where had Lisa gone? Shoving the doctor and young woman Jackson's gaze lingered on the bleach blonds red scarf; she wanted to help him, fine. _

"_Hey, that's my scarf!"_

(&(&(

They were going to find her. Then she would never be able to contact the hotel or find out if her father was safe. Pulling off her sweater Lisa tossed in the trash. Anything to help her avoid security. As far as she was concerned Jackson was out of the game.

Seeing two guards run in her direction Lisa headed straight to two girls sitting at a table. Pulling a clipboard from the café's counter she sat at the table breathlessly.

"Hi, I'm Wendy from airport food services. Have you dined at our terminal before?" One of girls finally managed to stutter out an answer, "Yeah. I use to…" The two guards ran by, the girls heads turned as they watched. Lisa slipped out of her seat, leaving behind only the clipboard.

Stopping by gate 35 Lisa pulled out the cell again, still no service. She might have to leave the building. Where was the exit?

Looking around Lisa saw a pair of blue eyes in the crowd. Jackson. Their eyes meeting Jackson began to run. "Heads up!" Running onto the travelator to put space between them Lisa fought to make herself go faster. It had been awhile since she'd done any running and her college days of field hockey were long past.

Stumbling off the travelator Lisa felt her bare legs slid across the carpet on the floor. Jackson was coming; forcing herself up Lisa ran again.

Around another corner, past the family of four with the two screaming children, then she saw something a way out of the never ending maze of the airport. A tram, it would lead to the main building and then hopefully the exit she had come in.

Staggering inside Lisa clutched onto a pole inside the tram. Ignoring the stares of the others inside with her Lisa stared out of the doors," Come on. Come on, close."

In slow motion Lisa watched the doors close as Jackson came into view. His head made almost comedic contact with the doors as the doors slid together. Gasping Lisa looked around at those standing around her. She'd made it. He would still come after her.

In the main building Lisa dashed out before anyone else, if she stayed too long in a single place she was bound to be caught and arrested.

Out the doors and into the sun, Lisa paused; her whole body was warming up from the Texas sun. Pulling out the cell again Lisa was relieved to see it had service outside.

Wasting no time in dialing the hotel for she had already wasted enough time Lisa listened as the phone rang. Oh please, someone, anyone pick up. It was Cynthia.

"Put me through to Keefe's room!" Lisa shouted as she moved away from the other people around her.

"Lisa, what's going on?" Cynthia asked blankly.

"You have got to get Keefe out of that room." Lisa exclaimed desperate to make Cynthia understand. She had not time to explain what had happened to her that evening.

Slowly Cynthia said," You already changed him."

Biting her lip Lisa cut in, "NO, it' got nothing to do with…" She paused and thought of something thing better. For she had no idea what the exact plan was it was better just to get everyone out," Look I think something's going to happen, you… Listen pull the fire alarm."

What the hell?"

She was wasting time, whatever was going to happen could happen any second. "Evacuate the hotel, get everyone out! You've got to up there and tell them. Tell them Keefe is a target."

"Lisa what-"

"Tell them that Keefe is a target, Cynthia, somebody's trying to kill him!" Lisa could not make it plainer then that. Hearing the click of the phone on the other line Lisa pulled the phone from her ear. Now to make one more call, just to be sure her father was safe…

"Watch where you're going!"

Lisa looked up in time to Jackson stop dead in his tracks. For a moment they stared at each other. With out thinking Lisa ran into the multilevel parking lot.

&(

_Cynthia ran for dear life. She'd pulled the fire alarm, but she had to make sure herself that Keefe got out. Oh dear, what on earth had happened to Lisa? Pounding on the suite's doors Cynthia exclaimed. "Mr. Keefe!"_

_The door opened slowly and Keefe's own of security's head popped out," Hello, what's going on?" Breathless she exclaimed," Something's happened; we got to get Keefe out of here."_

_Unlike Cynthia the man didn't ask questions," Code Red, get him out of here!"_

_Cynthia hurried in after, she wasn't sure what she could do but she felt better just running aimlessly around the suite._

_Keefe's wife was calm given the circumstance," Sarah we got to hurry," She turned up the stairs," Charles,"_

"_I got him!" The reply as Keefe hurried down, his sleeping son in his arms. _

_The head of security motioned to the elevator; he didn't know where the threat was, only that they needed to leave," Get in the elevator, let's go!" As the others gathered in the employee evaluator one guard spotted the missile being fired directly at hotel suite. Running from the window he shouted, "Get in! Get in!"_

_Time slowed for Cynthia, she had no idea what was going to happen as she cowered in the shaft. A loud booming noise silenced all of her thoughts and after an eternity Keefe's security filled in all unscathed."All right get him out, let's move."_

_Cynthia remained behind and crept back into what remained of room 4080. It was a mess. She could literally see the sky in the big gape in the wall. Running a hand through her hair she was startled when the phone rang again. _

&&&

"Lux Atlantic Resort, this is Cynthia."

"Cynthia, are you okay?" Lisa, who stood in the shadows of the parking lot held the phone up to her ear, the suspense had nearly killed her.

"Yeah," Cynthia's reply was shaky. Lisa nodded though Cynthia could not see her, Jackson could have been feet away but she didn't care.

"Is everyone else ok?"

"Yeah, yeah we're all okay. You better get here; I have no idea how to explain this."

Lisa gave a meek chuckle. The new flight ticket Jackson had given her had been to a flight that would be leaving about now. But it didn't matter, it didn't even matter that Jackson was somewhere in the area looking for her. She'd saved both her father and the Keefe's.

"OK, I'll try." Lisa said at last ending the call. About to dial 911 Lisa let out a petrified scream as she saw who stood in front of her.

"Hi," Lisa backed up a step. She'd run into the airports multi level parking area hoping Jackson could not find her. It was like the other parking lot, the other horrible day in her life.

Jackson gestured around them to emphasis this as he saw the idea cross Lisa's features.

"You see Lisa, I never lie." Not sure what he was talking about Lisa looked around the cool, shaded and mostly empty space. It was then Lisa realized he was talking about the call to cancel the hit man on her father's house. Was he hurt that she'd used him?

Lisa looked back to face him, "Ok so is this personal now?"

"Just finishing the job." He rasped a hand at his throat.

"In that hotel every single person is alive," His expression changed considerably from malice to shock twanged with doubt," what didn't you know? You failed Jack."

Leaping forward Jackson landed on top of Lisa who momentarily panicked. It was the parking lot all over again, except this time she was going to be killed. Her words back at the airport of never again mocked her as she suddenly went still. Never again, never again, never a- with temoudous effort and not a moment of doubt Lisa kicked Jackson in thigh and backed away. Her shoe had come off, the force of her kick sticking the heel in his thigh.

As Jackson began to pull out the object Lisa pulled off her shoe and threw it at him too. Hobbling away in the dirty concert Lisa hurried away trying not to get anything in her feet.

"Ahh!"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't-"The security officer glanced at the dishevel Lisa and asked in a concerned voice, "is something wrong?"

"Yes, this man is trying to kill me. He's around here someone; I stabbed him with my shoe." She left out the pen.

He didn't have a reason to doubt her, whipping out his walkie-talkie he called in for back-up then, "did you stab this same individual with a pen?"

"Yes but,"

"Its okay, as long it was in self defense, but we were told to look for you-"

"I'm sorry I-"Lisa said, yet she couldn't help but feel relieved, everything was going to be all right.

The officer reached out a hand to reassure Lisa when suddenly he crumpled to the ground. Jackson Rippner had smashed a bottle over the man's head.

Lisa gasped and made to check and see if the man was okay. Jackson picked up what remained of the bottle.

"Where's your male driven fact based logic now Jack?" Jackson didn't reply as he stood there, his breathing raspy, "I don't think that's what got you here."

Lisa bent down to check the man's pulse then looked up at Jackson, "Did you hear me?"

Once again Jackson's hands suddenly found their way around Lisa's neck, unable to scream bloody murder Lisa used a hand to pick up Jackson's abandoned bottle and do her best to hit him with it.

As he let go of her Lisa looked around, where was the officer's back up?

Jackson reappeared behind Lisa. Grapping her arms Lisa fought tooth and nail to be released again. When he finally got a good grip on her Lisa snarled, "You're pathetic."

He gave a kind of shrug and threw her away from him next to the officer who was still unconscious.

Lisa moaned hitting the ground like that had knocked the breath from her very core. Having fallen on glass shards she was bleeding all over, furthermore she was afraid she'd twisted an ankle. She couldn't move. It was all over.

Jackson picked up the bottle again and began to move slowly towards Lisa.

Lisa glanced back at the officer, her gaze finally falling on his gun. Pulling it out she turned and faced Jackson with it. Aiming it directly at him he stopped, not ten feet away from her.

"Don't move!" Lisa said, she had no idea how to work a gun but she just needed him to hold still long enough for security to come.

Jackson put a hand up to his throat, "We'll talk again."

As he took a step forward Lisa pulled the trigger, only for nothing to happen. Tossing the gun aside Lisa tried to crawl away determined not to give up, Jackson stepped over her, began pulling her by the hair –

"Hey!" A shot rang out.

Lisa lowered herself back to the ground, her hands over her head. The sound of Jackson falling over startled her, but not as much as the sight of a security guard standing in front of her.

"You came." She said simply. The man offered her a hand several others officers tended to their comrade and to Jackson.

He was still alive. Staring down at the blue eyes the gazed up at her Lisa found it amazing he still had a will to live. Perhaps he was right; perhaps it was as fate would have it.

Lisa turned to see a flood of law officials and others already filling in," Do you need anything miss?" A police officer asked.

"Can I get a flight home?"

&

It took several days for her to finally go home, but when Lisa Reisert saw her father the first words out of her mouth were, "Dad, Are you ok?"

Laughing Joe Reisert drew his daughter into a hug, smoothing her curls he asked, "Am I ok are you ok? I mean why wouldn't I be ok?"

Lisa laughed softly, wondering perhaps if she had to tell him right away of the plot on his life, "I just…are you sure you're ok?"

"Leese, I'm fine. We're fine."

&&

"—all in all I think we had a good night. All things considered."

Lisa beamed and folded her arms. It was good to be back at the Lux Atlantic, she'd missed it more then she'd ever known

"Cynthia you did so well. "

Cynthia returned Lisa's smile then quickly said, "Leese, about Mr. Keefe, you have no idea how grateful he was to you."

"I know I talked to him in person this morning." Lisa as the two looked around the lobby. Construction was already started on the hotel, so Lisa and Cynthia were shocked to see two guests came to. It was none other then Bob and Marianne Taylor.

"Lisa!"

"You back."

"Yes sir," Lisa straightened her tone professional.

"Well this was the worse experience we ever had. First the reservations were cancelled. Then the ceiling exploded. I got chunks of plaster all over me. I could get asthma."

Lisa glanced back at Cynthia; the Keefe incident had been several days ago. If the Taylor's hated it so much why had they stayed? To complain to Lisa?

Nodding in sympathy, for nothing could ever be worse then what the Taylor's had experienced she asked," I'm sorry, what can I do to help?"

"Start by cleaning house, get rid of her, she's completely incompetent." Marianne said glaring at the suddenly bashful Cynthia.

"And cheeky too," Bob added.

Lisa nodded again," I see. Well you can first fill out a comment card."

"A comment card," Marianne asked blankly.

Bob was revolted;" You want us to fill out a comment card?"

"Yes I do. And after that you can just shove it up your ass."

Their reaction was priceless. Seeing the Taylor's faces Lisa led Cynthia away as two fought the urge to laugh.

"That was brilliant."

"Thanks." Lisa said grinning from ear to ear.

"Want to open up the bar?" Cynthia asked grabbing Lisa's arm.

Leading the way Lisa replied," Anything but a bay breeze,"


End file.
